spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky
Spooky= Spooky is the main antagonist of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. She is the ghost of a preteen girl who appears to possess a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have happened and will happen in the mansion. Appearance Spooky is a small, floating ghost, with light blue skin, black, oval-shaped eyes, and long, dark blue hair. She has a rather cartoonish appearance, thanks to her simple, rounded features. In the base game, she wears a tattered, sleeveless, baby blue dress. Spooky can also be seen in several mini-games as sprites with very little change to her overall appearance, though she may be seen brandishing an oversized Bowie knife. In Karamari Hospital, she looks the same during the first playthrough. However, upon replaying the game in New Game+ mode, she now dons a pink nurse's gown with a white nurse's cap, stylistically reminiscent of the nurses' uniforms popular in the 1950's. As a human, Spooky had the same simplistic, rounded facial features, and long blue hair. However, instead of the long, tattered blue dress, she wore a knee-length white dress, with little white shoes and pink socks. Gameplay Ending Audio Base Game Audio of the first encounter with Spooky. Audio of the second encounter with Spooky. Audio of the third encounter with Spooky. Audio of the fourth encounter with Spooky. Audio of the last encounter with Spooky. Bad Ending with Spooky. Good Ending with Spooky. Karamari Hospital Spooky talking to the player after the elevator crash. Second encounter with Spooky. Final encounter with Spooky. Trivia *The artwork for the December update download page features her smirking at the corpse of Santa Claus, having stolen his hat, which further indicates her sinister nature. **In the Mall of the Spook minigame, Spooky is shown gleefully murdering people with a knife, confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be egotistical, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "Spooky," including the player's. **In Mrs. Spook, Spooky brutally murders Pac-Man by impaling him with a huge nail. This minigame, like the previous one, serves as a wake-up call to Spooky's true, sadistic personality. *Despite being very cute, Spooky wants to be feared and resents being called adorable or cute. *Spooky is left-handed, which serves as a clue to her personality, since left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (example from Latin "sinistra", lit. "left-hand side"). *When starting up the game, Spooky's face can sometimes flash onto the screen. The same can happen when the game is paused. *Spooky is called "Spooks" by the Generic Lab Assistants in GL Labs. *Spooky seems to be a fan of Edgar Allen Poe, or at the very least the 1964 film The Masque of the Red Death, since she dressed up as the Red Death for Halloween. *In some images for Karamari Hospital, she can be seen holding a small red and white cooler. *Despite being a ghost, in one of Karamari Hospital's loading screens, Spooky is shown eating. |-|HD= Appearance No notable changes are visible. Gameplay Trivia |-|Gallery= Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares December Poster. Spooky's House of Jump Scares Update Poster.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Update Poster. Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Spooky's OST Album Art. epic_spooky_painting_by_stylishkira.png|Spooky's portrait in Room 250. SPOOK ART.png|Angry Spooky. Spooky on Steam.png|Spooky's House of Jumpscares Steam Poster. Spooky s house of jump scares thanks poster by stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Thanks Poster (Where she carries a minigun). Preview march.png|Update poster for March. Karamariposterbykira.jpg|Spooky's House of Jumpscares Karamari Hospital Poster. Christmas spook.png|Texture of Spooky in December poster. Knife_Spooky.png|Spooky brandishing a large Bowie knife. Spooky_Thanks.png|Spooky happily carrying a minigun. Spook_phones.png|Spooky wearing pink headphones featuring a heart motif. Spook_yay.png|A clean render of Spooky from the Spooky Update. Spoop render1.png|Human Spooky. Spoop render2.png|Ditto. Spoop render3.png|Ditto. Spooky Kart.png|Spooky on the title screen of Spooky Kart. spooky_s_halloween_by_stylishkira-d92hhq7.png|Spooky in her Halloween costume. SJSM.jpg|Spooky in Halloween Costume in game. SpookyNormal.gif|Spooky's floating animation. SpookyIrritated.gif|Irritated Spooky seen when the player reaches the 1000th room. SpookyKH.gif|Spooky's floating animation in Karamari Hospital. SpookyHalloween.gif|Spooky's halloween costume. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Spooky shown eating in Karamari Hospital Room0.jpg Room250.jpg|In the Room 250 Badge Room500.jpg|In the Room 500 Badge Room750.jpg|In the Room 750 Badge Room1000.jpg|In the Room 1000 Badge